


A vida é menos cruel ao seu lado

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, Drama, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, Family, Lyanna Stark Lives, Pre-Femslash, Sapphic September 2020, Spoilers, fluff ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Pré-Femslash - Aquela vida podia não ser perfeita, mas era a que elas tinham. E enquanto estivessem juntas, as coisas nunca mais seriam tão ruins quanto foram quando estavam sozinhas.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sapphic September 2020





	A vida é menos cruel ao seu lado

Elia não agradece e nem muito menos grita com Lyanna quando a garota salva ela e seus filhos de Montanha. Ela apenas olha confusa para a Stark vestida em uma armadura e com uma espada em sua mão.

Elas fogem dali em silêncio e permanecem assim durante todo o trajeto até entrarem em um barco qualquer no cais.

"Para onde vamos?" Pergunta Elia sem olhar diretamente nos olhos da outra.

"Para qualquer lugar que não seja aqui, Essos talvez?" Lyanna responde olhando somente para a água ao redor delas.

"Rhaegar vai estar lá nos esperando?"

"Não, ele morreu. Sinto muito."

"Não sinta, ele merecia não é? Depois de tudo que fez comigo, com meus filhos e... com você."

"Sim, ele merecia."

A Nortenha, por um instante, observa tristemente o bebê nos braços da Sulista mas não menciona de nenhuma maneira o filho que teve que deixar para trás.

Ela corta seus cabelos e pinta os de Aegon, enquanto Elia rasga as próprias roupas e as de Rhaenys, de forma que ninguém pudesse reconhecê-los.

Por um tempo, elas não falam sobre o que levaram-nas até aquele lugar. Na verdade, mal falam entre si. Lyanna passa o dia todo trabalhando na companhia de piratas, enquanto Elia cuida dos filhos e não sai para absolutamente nada com medo de descobrirem que tanto ela quanto os herdeiros dos Sete Reinos ainda estão vivos.

Mas uma noite, quando ambas não conseguem dormir, elas não podem evitar de olhar uma para a outra e se perguntarem o que passa na cabeça da pessoa sentada em sua frente.

"Eu não te culpo." Elia fala de uma vez quase como se soubesse o que Lyanna estava remoendo em meio aos seus pensamentos.

"O quê?"

"Eu não a culpo pelo que aconteceu. Por ter fugido com meu marido, pela guerra que ele causou e nem muito menos por estarmos aqui."

"Mas você tem o direito de me culpar."

"Não, eu não tenho. Nós somos vítimas de um homem terrível com ideias malucas. E você era apenas uma criança, como eu poderia te culpar?"

"Obrigada."

"Acredito que eu que a devo um agradecimento. Se não fosse por você, eu e meus filhos não estaríamos vivos."

"E eu estaria sozinha se não tivesse os salvo. Então acho que ambas devemos agradecimentos uma a outra."

"Obrigada." As duas dizem em uníssono e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Elia e Lyanna sorriem e derramam lágrimas de felicidade, sem deixar de se olharem nos olhos nem por um segundo.

Aquela vida podia não ser perfeita, mas era a que elas tinham. E enquanto estivessem juntas, as coisas nunca mais seriam tão ruins quanto foram quando estavam sozinhas.


End file.
